Something I Lost
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: In the world, there are accidents... Horrible accidents that result in tragedies... But one tragedy will take everybody by surprise, and Fredbear's Family Diner will never be the same. Spring suits were never a good idea, but employees wore them, not knowing of the dangers... And their lives were stripped away... And the shadows of who they once were are doomed to roam forevermore.


**Hello everyone! Here is a short one shot story I wrote, and I hope you'll enjoy it...**

 **Thank you for your support, and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _Shadows are eternal, shadows will always be in the world..._

 _No matter how much light there is, there will be shadows..._

* * *

It was a bright and early day at Fredbear's Family Diner.

Employees scurried around, finishing up setting up the tables and placing more party hats along the colorful confetti covered tables.

Exited children lined up outside as an employee walked up to the front door.

He spun a key ring around his fingers while humming a tune. Stepping towards the glass door, the woman slid the key into the key hole, and twisted it.

The lock clicked as she pulled the key back out, fixing her hair that was thrown into a messy bun.

Smiling as several children ran in, giggling and screaming, the woman chuckled softly and walked off to some other employees.

A few strands of her blonde hair hung in her face, as she darted her blue eyes over to the show stage, where Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were starting their show.

"Cute lil things, huh?" Another employee asked, smiling as he started restocking the prize shelves. Pulling a plushie of Fredbear out, the man smiled and placed it on the

shelf gently, his brown hair barely above his green eyes.

"Yeah..." The woman smiled, walking behind the counter and jumping on top of it, sitting back on it.

"Hey hey hey!" The man chuckled, making shewing actions towards the girl.

"Okay, Okay, Tony..." She smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she hopped off the counter.

"Uhuh..." Tony scoffed, and turned back to the box of plushies. Pulling another one out, he sighed and shook his head.

"Not again..." He mumbled to himself, walking towards the garbage with a plushie in his hands.

"Hey!" The girl gasped suddenly, rushing over to him and gripping onto the plushie. "Why are you throwing it away?" She asked curiously, not paying much attention to the plush she now held in her hands.

"Look at it..." He said, glancing down at the plush she held.

Raising it up to her face, the girl stared at a plushie with a hole through the face of it, and one of the eyes were hanging out of it. "So? You can easily fix that..."

She said, looking back up at him.

"Keep it..." Tony smiled, turning away and walking back to the box.

"Really?" The blonde asked, a sudden excitement glowing in her eyes.

Nodding, Tony laughed a bit and shrugged. "Sure... Nothing against company policy that says you can't..."

The girl grinned as she walked into the back room that connected to the small prize counter, and walked over to a locker and entered a code.

Opening it up, she gently set the plushie inside, and stared at it for a moment.

"Hey, Samantha?" A voice called out, as she quickly shut her locker and ran out of of the room.

"Yeah?" The blonde woman replied, brushing some dust off her uniform as she came face to face with a tall older man, around in his thirties.

Realizing it was her boss, she took a step back and smiled cheerfully.

"Y-Yes Mr. Smith?" She stuttered out, her blue eyes locking with his brown ones.

"I need you and Tony to go into the back with me. We have a excellent new improvement with the animatronics."

Nodding in response, she trailed off close behind her boss, and realized she needed to go get Tony.

Quickly spinning around, Samantha waked into the gaming area, and stepped down a couple stairs to get into the little area.

The sounds of games echoed through the air as she smiled, passing several kids that were playing on the arcade machines.

Passing a new game, she stopped and stared at it curiously for a moment.

 _Pop Goes The Puppet_

Staring at the colorful pictures painted on the side, she saw a white faced Marionette. Purple streaks ran down his face, and he had two red blush marks on each side of his cheek.

"Like that one?" Tony chuckled, walking up to her.

Turning her head to him, she shook her head and sighed. "I just hadn't seen it here before... Is the mascot one of ours?" She asked, turning back to the figure painted on the sides of the game curiously.

"Yeah... It's name is Puppet... Boss doesn't mention him much... And only one employee cleans that one..." He replied, walking over to the game and picking up a little rubber green hammer.

"Please tell me you're not really going to play that..." Samantha shook her head, smiling and giggling.

"Sure am!"

"Boss wanted us by the way..."

"Sure aren't!" He chucked, setting the hammer back down and walking off with her.

Going up the two steps that lead you over to the prize counter, Samantha and Tony exited the arcade area and walked off towards the back.

Samantha approached the little green door, and slowly pushed it open, seeing her boss and a mechanic standing by Fredbear and Spring Bonnie who were both powered off.

"Ah, Tony! Samantha!" Their boss smiled, patting the Spring Bonnie suit on the back.

"This is what we've been up to!" The man smiled enthusiastically, turning back to the suits.

"Let me explain..." The mechanic chimed in, setting down a screwdriver and walking over to the golden bear.

"Tony, isn't it?" He asked, glancing back at the two employees.

"Yes, Sir..." Tony replied, nodding his head slightly.

"Come on over here for a moment, please..."

The brunette man walked over to the mechanic and stared at him curiously, as he took the head off of Fredbear.

Attaching a crank into the side of the suit, where a hidden slot lay under the fur of the bear, her began to twist It up.

Several popping and springing sounds emitted from the bear suit, as the mechanic continued to crank it up.

Hearing a loud click, the man pulled the crank out and set it on a table.

"Climb on inside..." Their boss said, taking a step closer to Fredbear.

"Me? Climb inside... The animatronic?" Tony asked, confused and a bit nervous.

"It's completely safe!" The mechanic tried to reassure him, patting it on the back.

"You see," Mr. Smith started, glancing over at Samantha who was just as confused as Tony.

"This crank pulled back all the beams, cross wires, excetera... Which means you can just climb inside, and boom. Wearable animatronic."

"But... Why can't we just get suits to put on instead?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Smith pondered off for a moment, before speaking again. "If there's a Fredbear on stage and a Fredbear walking around with the kids... Wouldn't you find that a bit odd?"

"They're kids, Sir... I don't think they'd notice..." Samantha spoke up, looking over at the three men.

"Regardless, this will save money on cleaning multiple suits and repairs and so on..."

Tony stared at the suit and turned back to his boss. "Is it safe?"

Standing to his feet, the mechanic walked over to him and smiled.

"Sure is! Although you do need to know a few things about them before you wear them.."

"And that is?" Samantha asked, walking up to the two.

"Try not to touch up against the spring locks too much-"

"Why?" Tony cut the man off, immediately regretting the decision, fearing he might get into trouble with his boss.

"It may damage them, and they may not be able to... Come back out and turn back into a non-wearable suit."

"What do you mean?" The blonde girl asked, leaning up against a table.

"Wel, they may become stuck and just stay spring locked. They won't be able to go back into animatronic mode." The mechanic tried to explain, knowing full well he was telling them the complete opposite.

Nodding, Tony and Samantha exchanged glances.

"You'll need to start wearing them tomorrow." Smith chimed in, walking over and pressing a button on the side of the bear, hearing a clanging sound as the springs popped back into place.

"Oh, also don't them wet..." The mechanic added, packing up his tools and walking out of the room.

Mr. Smith powered the animatronics back on, their eyes flickering open as they scanned across the room.

The two smiled and waved at the adults as they exited the room, going to greet some children.

Sliding on his jacket, Smith turned to his employees and smiled.

"Finish your days work. Tomorrow you'll start wearing the suits..." And with that, he left.

* * *

The animatronics waved goodbye to children as the last group of them walked out the door with their parents.

Walking out with a mop in her hand, Samantha started mopping the checkered floors, humming and singing quietly.

Tony walked out from the back, also holding cleaning supplies.

"What're you singing?" He smiled, walking past her.

Glancing up at him, she shook her head and smiled.

"Just that little song that the animatronics always sing... It gets stuck in my head easy..."

Tony nodded and continued to walk away, stopping at the party area.

Beginning to clean off some tables, he himself started silently singing it as well.

 _"Oh, I once had a dream, I was soaring up high._

 _Above all the clouds, and oh my I could fly._

 _The rain came down heavy, and soaked up my wings,_

 _But I had to wait the storm out till the sun shown it's beams._

 _The next day I went out, and opened my wings._

 _And I looked beside me, and saw you with me._

 _We both soared up high and, touched all the clouds._

 _But then the heavy lonely rain came pouring down."_

Shaking his head, he chuckled and yelled out to her. "Thanks for getting that song stuck in my head!"

Giggling, she nodded and walked over to a closet, placing the mop back inside.

"Anytime..."

* * *

The sun was gleaming it's hot rays of light through the windows of the small pizzeria.

Flickering their eyes open, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie turned to see Samantha unlocking the front doors.

They didn't talk to employees much. They weren't programmed to do so.

Yes, they had their own AI, but they had never had a reason to approach them.

They were designed to talk to kids, but striking up a conversation with an adult? Not the same.

Walking inside, Samantha pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked over to the counter, looking up at the rows of assorted toys.

The bells at the door rang as she spun around and saw Tony walking in.

"Heya, Tony..." She smiled, straitening the little red bow on her work outfit.

"Hey Sam." He smiled back, walking over to the counter and grabbing his outfit off the rack.

He slid the little black jacket over his white shirt and took the bow tie off of the rack as well.

Staring at it for a minute, he finally wrapped it around his neck, in a attempt to tie it.

"Trouble?" Samantha giggled, walking up to him.

"Y-Yeah..." He sighed, blushing and smiling a bit.

"Let me help..." She smiled, and began to tie it. Pulling it tight, she smiled and took a step back. "There you go."

Tony nodded and ran his fingers through his brown hair, walking over to the edge of the dining area, staring at the animatronics, who blankly stared back.

"So..." He spoke up, staring at the two robots nervously. "Do you really think that the spring locking thing is a good idea?" He asked, turning back to Samantha.

"Hey, if I know Mr. Smith, he wouldn't risk a employees safety..." Turning away, she walked into the back, leaving the man to ponder off into thought.

Sam trailed off up to a little mirror that hung from the walls, and looked in her reflection.

Pulling a few strands of hair out of her pony tail, she smiled and walked back out, seeing children rushing inside.

Tony was putting down the kickstand for the door, and walked over to the prize counter while other employees greeted the entering families.

"Boss just called..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "He said we need to put the suits on... Now..."

Sam nodded cheerfully and walked over to the show stage, Tony close behind her.

Grabbing ahold of the crank off the table, Tony stuck it into the slid on Fredbear's leg and cranked it until he heard the click.

Standing up strait and walking over to Spring Bonnie, he did the same and stood up.

Red curtains covered the two as they turned to each other and smiled.

The curtains were there to cover the animatronics after a show, though they were able to free roam and leave any time they pleased.

Removing the head from Spring Bonnie, Samantha gently slipped inside of the suit, and gently slid the head back on, using the animatronic's hands.

"This is so cool!' She beamed, looking at her arms that were now encased in the yellow rabbit outfit.

"Better than the old scratchy costumes..." Tony added, chuckling as he too slid his head on.

Walking out from behind the red show curtains, the two walked off into the dining area and were greeted by the faces of several happy children.

"Bonnie!" On of them giggled, clinging to Samantha's leg.

Turning her head to Tony, Samantha let out a small chuckle as she turned back to the kids.

"Hey, little one... What's your name?" She smiled, patting the girl gently on the head.

"O-Olivia..." The brunette girl stuttered, darting her green eyes around bashfully.

"That's a very nice name..." She replied, noticing her voice wasn't her own.

Apparently whoever wore the suit sounded like the character. Clever idea...

Tony wandered off to a birthday party that sat smiling and giggling, bouncing up and down in their chairs.

* * *

Waving farewell to the children, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, who were now cranked back into animatronic form, smiled as the last of the kids rushed out the door once more.

Doing their normal things around the pizzeria, Samantha and Tony watched as some other employees locked up the building, and left.

"So..." Tony spoke up, turning to Samantha with a grin on his face. "Who's cleaning the ball pit this time?"

"I did last time..." Samantha whined, running her fingers through her frizzy hair.

Tony smiled and shook his head, propping the broom he held in his hands against a table. "Fine..." He sighed, glancing over at the supply closet.

"I'll clean the pit... You clean the animatronics..."

Nodding, Samantha watched as he walked off. Grabbing some cleaning supplies off the table, Samantha walked over to Spring Bonnie and Fredbear who stared at her blankly.

Stepping up onto the stage, Samantha glanced up to see the two robots taking a step back away from her.

Not thinking much of it, she took another step towards them, and they again took another step back.

"Are they glitching?" Samantha pondered to herself, and bent over, shooting them weird looks as she sat the cleaning supplies down on a party table just off the stage.

"Everything... alright?" The girl asked them curiously. Was she too old to be talking to children's robots? Maybe to some, but she had always found them fascinating.

"You... Went inside of us..." Spring Bonnie spoke up, his voice filled with confusion.

Nodding, the girl stared at the two for a moment. "I-It's a new company feature... We can climb inside of you guys... like wearing suits..."

The robot's AI's were trying to process this information, and jerked their heads up, turning their gaze from the woman as their eyes locked onto Tony who was now approaching.

Whipping her head around as well, Sam came face to face with him.

"Have you cleaned em yet?" He asked, straitening his blue work hat.

Darting her eyes away from him nervously she started to speak, but was cut off.

Fredbear chuckled softly, and nodded. "S-Sure did, Mr..." Looking the man from head to toe, he flicked his ear and stared at him, as his AI tried to pull up his name from the employee files he had downloaded into his AI chips. "Tony..." He finally spit out, much to Tony's surprise.

"Crazy how these things know our names..." He chuckled, walking off into the back room, leaving Sam and the two golden bots alone.

Making sure he was out of ear range, Sam turned back to the animatronics.

"Why'd you lie?" She asked, still in slight disbelief she was talking to robots.

The two remained silent, occasionally flicking their ears and glancing at each other.

Shaking her head, Sam hopped off stage and grabbed the basket of cleaning supplies and walked off.

"Well... Makes my job easier..." She smiled to herself, opening the closet and setting the supplies back inside.

Seeing Tony coming out of the back with the keys in his hands, the blonde cracked a smile and stood up, walking over to him.

"Ready to lock up?" He asked, receiving a small nod from her as they approached the door.

Pushing the door open for Sam, Tony smiled as she slipped through the glass door, him slipping out right behind her.

Slipping the key into the lock, he twisted it, hearing a clicking sound.

Pulling it back out, the brunette sighed as he looked up into the night sky, seeing several sparkling stars.

"It's so much prettier out here than at my apartment..." He smiled, sliding the keys back into his pocket.

"Whoever decided to build this place several miles from the nearest town was a bit off though, you have to admit..." Sam added, taking her hair down and sliding her hair tie into her jacket.

"Yeah... It would get a lot more business if it was closer to the town..."

"But the view is beautiful..." Sam sighed, taking a step off the sidewalk into the parking lot.

Tony started following her close behind, sticking his hands in his jean pockets as he smiled and lifted his head up.

"Well... Goodnight, Sammy..." He smiled, walking off to his car and getting inside.

"Night..." She replied, getting into hers as she drove off.

* * *

Pulling into her driveway, Samantha got out of her vehicle and walked up to her house.

Old white tiles covered the house, many broken and falling off due to years of neglect.

But hey, someone working at such a low paying job couldn't really afford to fix up their house.

Pulling out her key, she unlocked the door of her house, walking inside.

Her blue shaggy carpet welcomed her with it's warmth. A clock softly ticked in the kitchen, echoing through the small silent house.

Pushing the door closed behind her with her foot, Sam turned back to the now closet door and turned the lock on it, and walked off to the kitchen.

Stepping onto the old cold tile floors, she shivered a bit and walked over to the fridge.

Glancing over at the clock as she opened up the fridge door, she was surprised with how late it was already.

 _11:58 Pm_

Turning back to the fridge that was blowing out cold air onto her, she reached inside and pulled out a plate, aluminum foil covering the top.

Slowly pulling it off, she tossed it into the trash can and walked over to her couch, plopping down on it.

Grabbing onto the sandwich that was on the plate, she took a bite, kicking her feet up and grabbing onto the remote, turning the TV on.

After she'd finished, Samantha stood up, and brushed some crumbs off of herself.

Walking back through the kitchen, she turned all the lights off behind her, as she walked throughout her little house.

She turned and threw the paper plate she held in her hand into the trash, making it by mere inches.

Yawning, she glanced at the clock.

 _12:39 Am_

Walking up the steep stairs of the old house, the blonde pushed open a white door down the dark, long hallway.

Slowly opening it, she trudged over to her bed, plopping down onto the multi colored sheets.

Yawning and stretching, she glanced over at her night stand, her eyes locking on the little golden bear plush she has set there.

It's eye was still hanging out, and it was still badly damaged, but she was going to fix it...

Smiling as she pulled her sheets over her, Samantha glanced out the window, into the moonlight meadow that surrounded her home.

Spring Bonnie's words echoed through her mind, as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep. "You... Went inside of us?"

* * *

"Ha!" Mr. Smith chuckled, patting Tony on the back, who now had pizza all over his uniform.

"Uhhg..." Tony groaned, as he held his arms out away from himself.

"Maybe next time don't trip?" Mr. Smith called out, Tony smiling a bit and nodding in response, as he waddled to the bathroom.

Walking up to the mess, Samantha sighed as she cleaned up the pizza, and glanced up at Smith.

"Sir?" She called out, him turning to her, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, Samatha?"

"Well uhh, sir..." She started, walking a couple feet away to a garbage, throwing the pizza in it, as Mr. Smith followed her.

"I just had a question about the uhh... animatronics...?"

"Ah, the best bots around!" He chuckled, glancing over at the bear and rabbit who were off stage, playing with some kids.

Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she nodded and spoke up once more.

"Y-Yeah... But uhh... Last night when I went to clean them..." Her blue eyes darted over to Spring Bonnie, who glanced up at her, his purple eyes locking with hers.

"Well... They were asking me why I went inside of them..."

Mr. Smith shot her a weird glance for a moment, before simply shrugging it off. "Eh, it's the AI... You know how crazy technology is getting nowadays... They're just

curious, therefore they asked you a question... We're still trying to make them seem more.. Lively though.

You know, remembering the kids names on their own, without us having to place chips in like we do with our employee files.

The spring suit mode is new to them, and they just don't understand it yet...

Just like when we moved that Puppet away from the show stage. The night guard said they were searching for him and were calling out for him...

They don't have emotions, but we try to make them seem like they do... For the kids, that is..."

Nodding her head gently, she glanced back up at the robots that were now returning to the stage to sing.

"Oh, and Sam..." Mr. Smith spoke up, seeing her whip her head back around to meet his gaze.

"Wear the suits daily. You and Tony both."

The woman nodded as the man walked off, greeting customers and employees.

She returned her gaze to the animatronics, and drifted off into thought.

"They don't have emotions...?"

* * *

Walking behind the red show stage curtains, Samantha held her arms out away from herself, as another employee walked over and helped her out of the suit.

Turning to Tony, who was also being helped out of Fredbear, Samantha smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, glancing over at the clock.

 _9:45 Pm_

Almost closing time...

Brushing some dirt off of her shirt, the blonde glanced over at the two other employees walk out of the curtains.

"So..." Tony spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he walked up to Samantha.

"I was just wondering if... You wanted to-"

A loud clanging sound came from behind them as Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were cranked back into animatronic form.

The two fell silent as Fredbear stared at the two blankly, Spring Bonnie stepping behind him slightly.

"Everything... Alright?" Samatha spoke up after a moment, Tony shooting her a are-you-really-talking-to-a-robot look.

Nodding gently, Fredbear remained silent, staring at the two blankly.

"Well... I better get going..." Samantha replied in a weary tone, turning to leave the small stage.

Slipping out from behind the red curtains, she walked off, her mind drifting off into thought.

Tony glanced back at the two, and slipped out of the curtains as well.

* * *

Once again Fredbear and Spring Bonnie waved goodbye to the children, as Samantha and Tony locked up just like usual.

"I'm gonna go clean the animatronics..." Tony said, receiving a small nod from Sam who was wiping down some tables.

The brunette stepped up the wooden stairs, clutching the cleaning supplies tightly in his hands.

Lifting his head up, he saw Fredbear staring at him. Spring Bonnie was standing behind him just as earlier.

Jumping a bit as his eyes locked with the fierce blue one's of Fredbear, Tony took a step back.

Shaking his head, realizing how he had jumped to an animatronic, Tony walked closer to Fredbear, the robot stepping back away from him, Tony not taking any notice.

"Ey!" Sam hollered out, Tony whipping his head around as their eyes locked briefly.

"I got em..." She smiled, setting some cleaning supplies down onto a table and walking over to the little show stage.

"I'll clean the tables then." He added, setting down his own supplies and walking off.

Once she was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned to the two yellow animatronics.

"Can I clean you tonight or not?" She asked, clipping her hair up.

The two were silent until Fredbear nodded gently, Spring Bonnie becoming more relaxed as he did so.

The girl began cleaning the animatronics, pulling chunks of pizza out of their fur.

"Them kids sure are messy, huh?" She laughed up at Spring Bonnie, cleaning his legs.

"That they are, Ma'am." Fredbear spoke up, taking off his hat and brushing dust off of it.

Samantha's eyes widened as she turned and faced the bear.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear... I don't believe I've introduced myself..."

The golden bear tipped his hat, and bowed down gracefully towards her.

"And you're Samantha... Correct?" He asked, smiling and straitening back up, placing his hat back on his head.

The blonde nodded and smiled back, finishing cleaning the rabbit animatronic.

Fredbear smiled gleefully back at her and looked to Spring Bonnie.

"This is my partner, Spring Bonnie."

The little yellow rabbit smiled and nodded to her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, it's nice meeting you both." She smiled back, walking up to Fredbear.

"Let me just clean you up. Hmm?"

* * *

Sam and Tony finished up the day's work and locked up the building once more, walking out into the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Sam smiled at the man, him nodding in response.

As Sam went to walk off to her car, Tony sighed and turned back to her.

"U-Uh- S-Sam?"

The blonde turned back to him and stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"Well uhh... I was just wondering if..." Tony's eyes darted away from her face, as he looked over at the building.

"Did you clean the bathrooms?" He asked, quickly and randomly finding something completely different to ask the girl.

Samantha giggled a bit, and nodded. "Yeah..."

Tony nodded back and smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"W-Well I'll see you tomorrow..." He smiled, walking off to his car.

Samantha got into her car and drove off, leaving Tony sitting in his own car pondering off into thought.

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll tell her... No more backing out of it..." Tony told himself, putting his keys into the ignition and driving off.

* * *

Coming into work as usual, Samantha got there before Tony, and unlocked the building. She walked past the animatronics and smiled a bit, slipping into the back room.

Going up to her locker, Samantha opened it up and looked at a small mirror that was attached to the inside of the door.

She pulled her hair up into a bun and smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well someone's happy." Mr. Smith beamed from the doorway, causing her to jump a bit.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Smith..." She smiled, still a bit startled.

"Hello, Samantha..." The man glanced over at her locker and saw a Fredbear plush inside, and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I thought you took that home?" He asked, the girl having no clue what he was talking about.

"What home, sir?"

Raising his hand, Mr. Smith pointed to the plushie, as Sam turned to see it.

Her eyes were filled with confusion as she shook her head, and chocked on her words, confused beyond belief.

"I-I... I must have forgot it...?" She stuttered out, the man shrugging in response.

He turned and walked away, leaving Sam and the doll alone.

"But I didn't forget it..." She mumbled to herself, closing the door and locking it back up.

* * *

Samantha went about her day, not dwelling too much on the strange incident with the Fredbear plush.

In the weeks to follow, everything went well at the small pizzeria.

Children enjoyed the animatronics, the food, games, and Sam and Tony continued to use the spring lock suits with no problems from the animatronics.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie had befriended Samantha, and whenever Tony would turn a blind eye, they'd talk to their hearts desire.

She was fearful she'd be thrown in a nut house if she was caught talking to robots.

But all that aside, everything was well.

* * *

Climbing into the suits once more, Samantha and Tony walked out from behind the red show curtains, several children running up to them joyfully.

Samantha smiled and went up to a party table, inside of Spring Bonnie.

"Heya, kids!" She smiled, the kids squealing with delight at her presence, unaware that a girl really lay underneath the yellow fur and purple eyes.

Tony was walking around the pizzeria aimlessly, looking for some kids to entertain. Today was a slow day though, so there weren't many birthday parties.

Looking back at Samantha he smiled, glancing over at the employees only door, and walked inside.

He closed the door behind him, still inside of Fredbear. He walked up to his locker, and entered the combination, the little blue door squeaking as he pulled it open.

Inside, sat a red rose.

"Today's the day I tell her..." Tony took a deep breath and smiled nervously, picking up the fragile rose with his huge, furry paws.

That's what he'd been telling himself for weeks, but today he was going to do it. He was sure of it.

If she didn't like him she didn't like him. But if she did, Oh how that would be a dream come true.

He'd wait until they went back onto the stage to come out of the suits, then he'd give her the rose...

* * *

Later, the two walked back behind the red curtains, preparing to get out of the suits... But no one came to help them out...

"Where is everybody?" Samantha asked curiously, scanning around the show stage area.

Tony's eyes light up at this, knowing he'd have some time alone with her.

"They'll be here soon..." He smiled, taking a step closer to her.

"Uhh... S-Sam... I know that this may be a bit weird, but..." The man sighed and looked away a bit, which was a little awkward considering they were both in the suits.

"Yeah, Tony?" The blonde replied, curiosity filling her voice to the brim.

As if it was timed on purpose, Mr. Smith walked in the show stage and smiled, clearing his throat and walking up to the two employees.

"Ah! Tony, Sam!" He smiled at the two, chuckling and patting them gently on their furry backs.

Luckily for Tony, his boss couldn't see him roll his eyes or the pure look of disgust on his face.

"Yet another interruption..." Tony sighed to himself, looking up at his boss and raising a eyebrow, even though he knew he couldn't see him.

"Why has no one come to help us out?" He asked, the man turning to him and smiling.

"You're stayin in the suits a little late today, we have six parties coming in!"

"Six?!" Samantha gasped. They had trouble managing two or three at a time, but six?!

"I know it's a bit much to ask, but you two will get the next week off..."

Sam and Tony nodded, and looked outside the curtains at children flooding in.

"Sorry for the short notice..." Mr. Smith smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Mr. Smith..." Sam smiled from inside of the suit, covered by the usual toothy grin of the yellow rabbit.

Tony nodded in response slipping out of the curtains and walking down the steps, Sam following close behind.

"Sam..." Tony spoke up, turning to her and stopping dead in his tracks at the bottom of the old wooden steps of the show stage.

Sam stopped walking as well and turned to him, a thousand thoughts running through her mind as she awaited for him to continue.

"I...I've been wanting to tell you..." Tony took a deep breath. Why was he telling her this inside of the suit?

Well honestly he felt better about it that way, because his face was covered by that of a smiling bear's.

He wouldn't have the courage to ask her face to face and he knew that, this way was awkward but perfect at the same time.

No time to lose... No time to spare... Now was the moment...

Taking the purple top hat off the bear animatronic he was in, he reached in his hand.

His big furry fingers wrapping around the rose he had slipped inside, and he gently pulled it out.

Sam's eyes widened. even though Tony couldn't see it.

"S-Sam..." Tony stuttered out, sighing and handing her the rose gently. "I...I like you..."

Another up to being inside of the suits, Sam couldn't see how much the man was blushing, and vise versa.

"T-Tony I... I like you too..." The blonde smiled, wishing she could hug him.

"R-Really?!" Tony beamed, excitement coursing throughout him as his eyes light up with joy.

"Well maybe after work you can come over to my place... We can watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Sam giggled, and walked off with Tony to entertain the kids.

* * *

"Just one more hour..." Tony thought to himself as he waved goodbye to another party of kids exiting the pizzeria.

He glanced over at Samantha who was playing a game with a party of kids, and he smiled.

Other employees scurried back and forth, some bringing fresh hot pizzas to tables of kids, others wiping dirty tables off for arriving guests.

Well at least he didn't have to be cleaning... That was an up to being inside the hot sweaty suits.

Walking off towards Sam, Tony's eyes widened as he felt the suit slightly tighten around him.

"W-What the-" Without warning, the spring locks snapped, locking back into place as Tony's body was crushed.

"A-AHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, horrified children and parents watching in horror as the golden bear fell to the ground, blood oozing out from every little crack it could slip out of.

Samantha's eyes widened when she heard screaming, and she snapped her head around, seeing Tony on his knees.

"T-TONY!" She yelped, bursting away from the children and towards him.

"S-SAM!" He screamed out, trying to warn her of the dangers of the suit.

"D-DON'T RU-" Too late...

A crunching sound was heard as Spring Bonnie's locks went off as well, crushing the poor girl inside of him as she screamed in agony.

Several children began sobbing as their mothers and fathers quickly ran out the door with them.

"CALL 911! NOW!" An employee screamed to another, everyone frantic, horrified, and not knowing what to do.

Sam struggled for breath as her breathing became painful, and blood began filling her lungs.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were in a state of shock and horror, their AI not knowing how to handle this at all.

Spring Bonnie, who was literally crying, looked to Fredbear, Fredbear shaking his head, not knowing what to do either.

"S-Sam... A-Are you a-alright?" Spring Bonnie asked out, trembling out in a hushed voice, the girl only sobbing and moaning in response.

Tony fell to his side, the springs busting into him even further as he did so. "A-AHHHHH!" He screamed, sobbing along with Sam.

Sam gently lowered herself onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, her vision becoming hazy as her eye lids became heavy, and hard to keep open.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie fell silent, not understanding what to do or say.

"Leave em be..." Fredbear lipped to Spring Bonnie, the rabbit nodding gently in response.

As the two bots fell silent, employees rushed over to try to help them, only for Mr. Smith to run out of his office screaming at them.

"NO! STAND AWAY! YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!" He snapped, the employees quickly backing away.

"Has anyone called for help?!" The panicked man asked, turning and scanning through the faces of his employees.

Several of them nodded as he looked back to the two, and quickly ran back into his office to make some calls.

Employees fell silent as the panicked screams silenced, all of the family's already cleared out of the building.

Inside of Spring Bonnie, Sam trembled and sobbed, her breaths becoming more heavy and less often.

Tony fought against his will to sleep and painfully flipped himself onto his stomach, and drug himself across the floor, the metal only digging into his flesh further as he did so.

He didn't care though, he knew full well he was going to die. And Sam... His love... She was meeting the same fate as well...

Sam shakily looked over at Tony as he drug himself towards her, extending his paw and grabbing onto hers as he drew raspy, light breaths.

"I..Love you...Sam..." He chocked out, his lungs filling with his own blood as he sobbed.

"I-I L-Love you too, T-To-..." The two fell silent as their breaths ceased completely, and their pools of blood mixed.

The other employees stood in a state of shock, a heavy silence among the room.

They were gone...

* * *

 _12:00 Am_

Two sets of white glowing eyes fluttered open in the dark.

"Ow..." A feminine voice groaned out, rubbing her head before she realized she was in the pizzeria.

"T-Tony?" Sam called out, seeing a bear figure in the dark.

Two white glowing eyes locked with hers as he walked up an nodded, looking horrified and sad at the same time.

"W-What happened? What time is it?" Samantha asked, taking a step towards him as her eyes darted across the room, seeing blood stains splattered across the floor.

Tony sighed as he realized she'd seen this, and shook his head. "I...W-We're dead, Sam..."

"WHAT?!" The girl yelped out, tears in her eyes. She looked at Tony directly now and saw he was a black bear, but he didn't have any details.

"W-Why are we in the suits then?" She asked, Tony raising his arm up in the air and pointing towards the show stage, where two blood stained suits stood lifeless, powered off and in sleep mode.

"H-HOW-" Samantha shook her head, confused beyond belief.

Tony, trying to shed some light on the situation, sighed and hugged her tightly, as she sobbed into her chest.

"I think we took on the form of... Them..."

Sam took a deep breath, wiping her tears and looking over at the animatronics for a split second, before returning back to the shadow like bear.

They were silent for a moment until Tony spoke up once more, concern and uncertainty filling his voice.

"We can't stick around for anyone to see..." He sighed, Sam silently nodding in agreement.

"Then where do we go? What do we do?" She asked, looking up into his solid white eyes.

"To the shadows... Only to roam at night..." Tony said, looking over at the darkness that engulfed the halls of the pizzeria.

Taking a hold of his hand, Sam glanced back at the animatronics as they walked into the shadows, leaving the party area far behind them as they walked through the dark stretch of halls.

"We are the shadows..." Samantha said in a quiet, calm voice, Tony nodding slightly in agreement.

The two continued to walk down the halls, holding hands, vanishing into the shadows, doomed to roam those halls for eternity.


End file.
